The Second Untold Tale Of Waluigi
by TheNintendoGeek
Summary: this is a sequal to magic jac's story the untold tale of waluigi read that first anyway. A new clan of ninjits invaded the strawberry kindom its up to the new team waluigi to stop them
1. Beginning A New Adventure

**DISCLAIMER I own none of these characters. **

2 years had passed since Waluigi took a trip to the Strawberry Kingdom and defeated the evil clan of Ninjits. Waluigi returned to his home in the mushroom kingdom.

Waluigi sank down in his chair as he was thinking of the adventure he had. ''I wonder what there all doing now ", waluigi said to himself. Of course, he knew what Edge was doing. He decided to stay behind and become a guard to Prince Red. But Captain Syrup and Mr. L had pretty much vanished from Waluigi's life.

Just then a violent knock on the door caused him to jump. "Who in God's name could this be?" He expected it to be Wario or some charity collector but to his surprise it was a toad with black Dots on his cap and a deep red vest. The toad was out of breath and was panicking. It fainted on Waluigi's door step. Waluigi, then picked the fainted toad up and laid him on the couch.

Several minutes went by before the toad finally woke up he sat up and looked round, "Where am I?" he asked himself. "You are at Waluigi's house", a cranky voice said from behind.

After hearing the cranky voice from behind, the toad jumped up "Your Waluigi ", he said

"Yes, I am Waluigi… the greatest hero ever'' Waluigi said, with pride.

The toad began to explain why he came here, "A new clan of Ninjits has invaded the Strawberry Kingdom. Their taking people hostage! Prince Red told me of a hero who lives in the mushroom kingdom named Waluigi who stopped them once before. Please you must help us"

At first, there was no response from the tall man dressed in purple and the anticipation was building. After about twelve seconds of just standing there he finally said,

"I will destroy them "

And with that, he ran to his bedroom grabbed a black & gray suitcase and started packing clothes after packing he told the toad to watch after his house while he was gone.

"I'm not your damn maid", the irate toad yelled.

"I will give you Forty-five gold coins'', Waluigi said.

Toad replied, "Deal.''

As Waluigi started out the door he tripped over his own feet and feel down the stairs landing with a crash.

"DAMN IT", he said.

"Were all going to die", the toad said with his face buried in his palm

Waluigi got up dusted himself off grabbed his suitcase and then ran to the train station.


	2. A Familiar Voice

Waluigi was running as fast as he could to the train when he finally got there it was very crowed he went to buy a ticket to Rose Town.

"That will be 300 gold coins sir" The toadette said from behind the counter. Waluigi almost had a heart attack when heard how much it would cost.

He very slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag and dumped all of the coins on the table the toadette counted them out and handed back the extras. Then took what she needed and gave him a ticket .He left the line mumbling angrily in Italian.

"What a rip off Im trying to be nice and save The damn strawberry kingdom agian and there going to charge me 300 coins for a damn train ticket", He said as he headed for the boarding door he handed the toad his ticket but when he went to board the train he heard a very familiar voice.

"Waluigi", the voice said. He turned around and it was none other than Ashley one of Wario's many employees.

What the hell was she doing here He thought but he didn't realize he said that out load

"I'm here because my grandmother lives in Rose Town", "why are you going here"?

Waluigi hesitated for a second but finally said ", Prince Red asked me to come here because of a new clan of Ninjits or something like that". Ashley just looked at him like he was crazy then she just started laughing.

"ITS TRUE", Waluigi yelled angrily

Ashley looked up at him "you…your serious"?

"Yes", He said while walking on the train

"I don't believe you" she said trying not to start laughing again

"I Don't give a goomba's ass if you do or not" he said angrily while he sat in his seat

Ashley snickered at the sarcastic remark while she sat next to him. She looked up at him he usually was a master at hiding his emotions but she could tell when he was lying but not this time she began to wonder if it was true but why would prince red call on a silvered tongued deceiving person like waluigi she decided not to think about it too much and took a nap.

Waluigi woke her up saying that they were there she opened her eyes and saw people getting off the train she grabbed her things and her and waluigi began getting off the train. Once they were off he turned and said .

"if you don't believe me you can come with me to the castle and you will see that I'm telling the truth

"Ok I will she said" and with that they headed off to the castle as they walked threw rose town they noticed they were about the only people on the streets not even the people who got off the train with them were not anywhere to be seen.

"Where is everybody" waluigi asked

"Hell if I know'' Ashley remarked

"Watch your language" waluigi snapped

"Why you use curse words" she said

"I'm also an adult you are a fifteen" he said

"what are you my dad" she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice

Just then something grabbed the two and covered their eyes and mouths and dragged them off kicking and struggling. Waluigi bit the attackers hand and dropped kick him it was then when he realized that they were Ninjits but these seemed different they looked like something you would see in a horror movie they looked bigger ,meaner ,and demonic looking.

"Oh fuck this", he said to him self

waluigi then summand purple thorny vines and made them wrapped around the Ninjit that had Ashley the vine then slammed the creature into the ground. he then made the vine shoot threw the other Ninjits chest causing blood to spray everywhere.

He grabbed Ashley by the wrist and began to haul ass to the castle leaving there stuff behind he hoped prince red would have an answer for why the Ninjits looked the way they did!


	3. Tragedy Strikes

After several minutes of running the castle finally came into view once it did Waluigi and Ashley burst into the main room where Prince Red was sitting on his throne. They both were struggling to catch their breath. Prince red stood up when he saw who it was.

"Waluigi you're here", He said with excitement in his voice

Just then one of the toad guards turned around and looked at Waluigi.

"Waluigi", the toad said

Waluigi looked up to see a toad with black dots on his cap and was wearing a deep red vest he looked just the one who fainted on his door step but Waluigi knew who it was.

"Edge", he managed to say after catching his breath

"Yea it's me so I see you finally got a girlfriend", Edge said referring to Ashley.

Ashley looked away in disgust as Waluigi just glared at Edge.

"Edge that's sick she's fifteen", Waluigi said with a mixture of anger and disgust.

"Hey I don't judge what you do is your business" he said sarcastically

Waluigi walked over to Edge and slapped him in the back of the head than turned and walked toward Prince Red.

"OW SHIT", Edge yelled

"That's for being a smartass", Waluigi hissed as he walked over to Prince Red

Waluigi stood in front of Prince Red and began to opened his mouth to ask him what was up the Ninjits that tried to kill them. But before he could get the words out of his mouth Ashley interrupted him

"What the hell kind of Ninjits were those", she said with an pissed off tone

Prince Red looked up at her from his throne with an eyebrow raised.

"And who are you", he said with a cocky voice

"She's nobody important", Waluigi said with a grin on his face

Ashley turned and glared at Waluigi who just snickered and returned to what he was doing before being interrupted.

"Prince Red", Waluigi said trying to get his attention

"We were nearly killed by these demonic looking Ninjits", Waluigi said, with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

Prince Red sighed "A new ninjit master has invaded and he's found The Book of Darkness and he's using it to change his army of Ninjits into demon Ninjits" he said

The demon Ninjits have been taking groups of people hostage",

"Ok um…what's The Book of Darkness", Waluigi said

"Prince Red rolled his eyes becoming irritated by Waluigi's lack of knowledge

"The book of darkness was a book written over 700 years ago by the evil wizard Adrastos. The book contains the most powerful and darkest spells ever written.

"But that's impossible" Ashley interrupted, Adrastos was killed and the book was destroyed

"Apparently it wasn't", said prince red

Waluigi every spell that's written in that book is in an ancient language he's found a way to translate it. There is a spell in that book it gives anybody who reads it unstoppable power if he translates that spell and uses it on himself…all hope …will be lost.

Tension filled the room Waluigi began to sweat.

"So I can't fail this mission", He said nervously

Edge could see Waluigi was worried he walked up to him said. "You won't be alone during this I'm coming with you waluigi looked down at the toad and smiled.

Waluigi turned to Ashley "will you be joining us", he said

"Sure", she said, "but we need to go to my grandmother's house and tell her where I'm going''

"First I need to go by my house and get my axes"

"Ok let's go", Waluigi said

He turned back to Prince Red "I will Not fail I'm going to send him back to whatever hell he came from".

"We will keep you all in are prayers", Prince Red said

And with that they all head out the castle doors and began walking down the silent, empty streets of Rose Town.

"It's been like this ever since the Ninjits invaded", Edge said sadly

'It began last week when people started disappearing and then reports of people being attacked by large Ninjits started. Nobody has left their houses since. Finally Prince Red told his servants' to get the hero who stopped them the first time. He sent five of them out to get you"

"But only one showed up at my house", Waluigi said

Waluigi suddenly realized what happened to the other four. He cringed at just the thought of what the Ninjits did to them. He forgot about when he realized that they were at Edge's house they all went in side

"Stay here while I go get the axes and change clothes", he said

After about five minutes Edge came back down wearing his black jacket with the flames on the sleeves and his axes on back.

"Now all we have to do is go to my grandmothers It's not that far from hear" Ashley said

They left edges house and began walking to Ashley's grandmothers wasn't long before they got there. They knocked on the door several times but there was no reply finally Waluigi kicked the door open. they searched the entire house and found nobody

"Where is she" Ashley asked herself

Suddenly they heard Waluigi scream both Edge and Ashley ran to the room he was in and there was where they saw her dead beaten body lying beside her bed. Edges eyes widened when he saw what he had screamed at. When Ashley got to the room she stood there in shock trying to possess what she was looking at. Her eyes began to water and tears started to flow down her face she buried her face in Waluigi's arm

"Ashley I'm very sorry" he said as he held her

He turned to Edge "we need to get her out of here", he said as he walked away from the room with her face buried in his arm.

They got out of house Ashley was still crying they tried to comfort her she finally said in a very weak voice

"Those bastards they killed her she began to get angry she looked up at Waluigi and said

"Promise me that you will kill that new Ninjit master and any Ninjits that we come across"

"I will" he said looking down at her

"Let's go before one finds and kills us" Edge said

"WAIT" a voice said it was another toad from the castle and he was running towards the group

"What", Waluigi said to the toad

"Prince Red forgot to give this map it will lead you where you need to go I would be careful if I was all of you" the toad said handing waluigi the map

"We will" Waluigi said

And with that are heros/villans set out on an adventure of epic proportion!


	4. A New Member

The toad then left leaving the group behind sitting on the step of Ashley's dead grandmother's house Waluigi then began to look at the map when he noticed that it wasn't a map it was a note of information Prince Red had forgotten to give them.

"Hey this is a note not a map", Waluigi said

"Well what does it say"? Edge asked

"It says" Waluigi began to read

_Dear Waluigi there are many places between here and your final destination to get to the Ninjit masters castle you must go through many places like forests, towns, and several other places. your first location is greenwood forest to get there go to 45__th__ avenue there is an orange warp pipe that shall lead you there but please do watch for Ninjits and other servants of the Ninjit master. From there you will go to Star Town and there you will rely on people there to point you in the right direction. Other towns have been invaded by the Ninjits so be careful._

"now what" Edge asked

"Well I guess we go to the warp pipe on 45th avenue "Waluigi said sarcastically

"ok let's go then" Edge said, as he helped Ashley stand up

And so they began to walk there but it wasn't long before they felt like they were being watched. As they walked Edge looked over at building where a shadow stretched across wall and then withdrew back into the darkness of an ally. Edge pulled one of his axes out and held in one hand. Just then a demon Ninjit jumped out in front of them hitting Waluigi sending him flying into the wall of a building

"OW you son of a bitch", he yelled at the Ninjit

The Ninjit just growled at him and began to run at him. That's when waluigi summand a strong gust of wind send the Ninjit flying after it landed and stood up Edge ran at it slamming the edge of his axe into the back of the Ninjits head causing it to scream in pain. Edge pulled the axe out and the body fell to the ground as blood started to poor on to the street from the wound.

"Damn" waluigi said in shock

Neither he nor Ashley could believe what they just saw Edge do.

Waluigi stood up only to see around 10 other Ninjits run toward them at great speed his eyes widen

'SWEET JESUS", he yelled point behind Ashley and Edge

They turned only for their eyes to widen in fear.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Edge asked

"WE RUN LIKE HELL", Waluigi replied

They started to run as fast as they can but the Ninjits were gaining on them fast. Waluigi began think what to do. But they ran into a dead end. Edge and Ashley back up against the wall panicking as waluigi began sorting through a trash can that was nearby it was there where he found a bob-omb he twisted its key around and the fuse began to sparkle. He waited for just the right time to throw it. The Ninjits were maybe 80 feet away when he closed his eyes and threw it hoping for the best. it landed in front of the group of ninjits and blew up!

Waluigi opened his eyes only to a very gruesome sight. Every single Ninjit was dead their body parts were everywhere blood had been splattered all over the place

"Yea you messed with the wrong fucking group this time "waluigi yelled while flipping the bird to the dead Ninjits

Ashley and Edge opened there eyes to see what happened only to look away in disgusts.

"disgusting", edge said

"Hey it worked didnt it", waluigi said

Waluigi then walked up to the massacre and stepped over the blood and guts as best as he could as Ashley and Edge did the same.

after walking a little bit they saw a street sign that said 45th avenue they began to walk down the street and saw at the end of it was of course a orange warp pipe they one at a time jumped in it only to be spit out at the other end at greenwood forest.

they all stood up

"well we made it" Edge said

''let get going" waluigi said

And so with that they began to walk deeper and deeper into the forest soon they were ambushed by two goombas

waluigi just rolled his eyes and made a gust of wind blow them away

it was not long after that when they found a entrence to a town

"its star town" Edge said

"finally" Waluigi said

upon walking into the town the relised that it was empty too

'they have been here too" waluigi said in a tone thats rather hard to describe

just then they heard a scream

''sacrebleu" it said

the group looked over to see a demon ninjit attacking a man of 26

"we have to save him" Edge said

"why the fuck should we have to waste our time saving some guy we dont even know?" waluigi asked

Edge just glared at waluigi

Fine waluigi said as he made a purple vine shoot from the ground and grab the ninjit and slinging him into the air

the man stood up he was wearing a plain white t-shirt that fit perfectly blue jeans and boots he had long black hair and a goatee

he walked over to where the group was standing

"thank you"he said in a french accent

''your welcome" waluigi said in his italin accent

"whats your name" Edge said

"Ace Vigneault" he said

"Im waluigi this is Edge and this is Ashley

"what are you doing here" Ace aked

''we have been sent to destroy the ninjit master by Prince Red" waluigi said

"well as a thank you I would be honored if you let me join your group

"you can infact we need all the help we can get"Edge said

"well since your part of the group it think you should find us all a hotel to sleep in for the night" waluigi said

I would love to but there are no hotels open since the invastion calagar ordered"Ace said

"who is calagar"ashley asked

"he is the ninjit master you were talking about"Ace replied

"anyway back to the sleeping arangements"waluigi said

"well you all could sleep my house" Ace offered

And so they all made there way to there new members house when they got there there were luckliy 4 beds they all went to sleep and decided to head out in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclamer I own none of these chararcters they all belong to nintendo except for Ace he belongs to me)<strong>


	5. Team Waluigi VS Piranha Plants

It was around 3:00am when team Waluigi all woke up they all decided to take a shower Waluigi went first then Ace then Ashley and finally Edge . while they were in the shower Ace washed and dried the clothes they had been wearing .

After Waluigi and Ace were out of the shower and had gotten dressed Ace got a few maps out and laid them on a table as they began deciding the best path to take to Calagar's castle. After everyone was out of the shower they told Ashley and Edge where they were going.

"Ok according to French boy over here Calagar's castle is on a place called shadow hill", waluigi said.

"yes and the best way to get there is threw greenwood forest then in the Strawberry pipe system and then on shadow hillside and then we will be at his castle''.

"well lets go" Edge said

"wait Edge let me see your axes" Ace said

Edge handed Ace his axes and ace felt the cutting edge.

"just as I thought their extremely dull give me about five minutes and I will have them sharpened" Ace said

Ace went into a room and grinding sounds could be heard from it After about five minutes Ace came out with both axes and they had been polished and were razor sharp.

"wow thanks" Edge said

"Your welcome" ace said

"well now lets go" waluigi said

They headed out the sun was beginning to come up they went to the other side of town and went out the exit gates into greenwood forest they were maybe a mile in when a rather large piranha plant came out of the ground but it looked different it had thin needle like teeth it was black with gray dots on it and it was more mean then a regular piranha plant

''guys let me handle this I have some history with these things" waluigi said with a cocky tone in his voice

He approached the plant only for it to growl and bite his finger.

"Ow you little son of a bitch " waluigi cursed as he kicked ithe head of the plant expecting it to fly off but to his surprise it didn't even seem to hurt the plant.

Now he was scared as he turned and walked back to the group

''Guys I've grown every type of piranha plant but I have never seen one like this"he said with a scared tone in his voice.

"well maybe you didn't hit that hard" said as he ran up toward the plant and sliced into it with his axe that worked…. For about five seconds when three more plants of equal size popped out of the ground Edge sliced into those and about five seconds later 8 more came up then 10 more then 57 more then 99 more and soon there were so many fucking piranha plants it was unbelievable and they were snapping and biting at them the whole team was dodging them left and right only to be bitten a few times and cutting them down didn't help as that only made more come up.

Ashley can't you put some sort of spell on these assholes" , waluigi asked

" I could but im to busy trying to dodge them if I could get some where they can't get me I could"she said

"oh why didn't you just ask Ace said as he jumped over a large group of plants grabbed Ashley by the wrist and jumped to the nearest tree branch perfectly balancing both him and the girl on it.

"wow how did you do that" Ashley asked in amazement

"I took acrobatics as a child "he said

"Do you think you could teach me" she asked

"I think it's a little too late for you because of your age" he said

" Oh yea well I think it's never too late IF YOU STICK TO THE FUCKING PROGRAM" waluigi yelled at the two

"oh yea right" she said as she started chanting something

Just then every piranha plants stopped and faded away

"Finally" waluigi said as Ashley and Ace jumped down from the tree branch

"what kind where those "ace asked

"I told you all I have never seen a type like that" waluigi said as he dusted himself off

"that can only mean one thing Caligar is starting to use the book to mutate other creatures for his army" Ace said

"OH SHIT" Waluigi , Ashley ,and Edge said at the same time.


	6. The First General

"so what do we do"

"we get to his castle as fast as we can"

So once again they ran as fast as they can through the forest then they saw a large fort that was guarded by 2 ninjits

"We made it "waluigi whispered as the entire group hide behind a bush

"no this isn't his castle" ace replied

''then who's is it "edge said

"well we can find out"Ashley said

Ace & Waluigi ran at the guards Ace jumped in the air in did a summersault landing in front of one of the now confused guards and sweeped his legs out from under him picked him up and slammed his face in to the wall of the castle causing a sickening crunching sound to be heard and a blood to run down the wall of the castle as he let the limp body drop to the ground while this happened waluigi grabbed the other Ninjit by the throat and snapped the Ninjits neck and dropped the body to the the ground

"well now we can go in" waluigi said

They all opened the castle door and walked in very slowly to avoid triggering any traps suddenly a group of demon Ninjits saw them and ran toward them.

One ran at Ace and began to throw several punches at him. Ace blocked every single one then caught the Ninjits arm held the Ninjit in place and preformed a vertical front kick to the Ninjit causing it to fly backwards

Another one ran at waluigi who punched it in its face grabbed it by the back of his head and slammed its face into his knee and threw the now dead body to the ground

Another Ninjit ran toward Ace who did a Cup Jaran to the Ninjit the Ninjit stumbled backwards when Edge slammed the cutting Edge of his axe into the Ninjits head

A Ninjit ran toward Edge and he pulled the axe out the other Ninjit and swung it slicing into the poor creatures side it hit the floor and died

Waluigi then made a purple vine grab the final Ninjit and slammed it into a wall killing it instantly and then the vine retreated into ground leaving the dead Ninjit behind

"There all dead" Ace said

The group looked around and saw a door they opened it and found a hallway they followed it and found a large metal door and opened it there they saw a large room and in it there was a Ninjit dressed in red

"hello I have been waiting for you all" the Ninjit said

"Who the hell are you?" Edge asked

"I'm one of the 4 generals of Caligar's army" he said

Waluigi looked behind the Ninjit and saw a large iron door which had been chained and locked

"Im the one who lead the demon Ninjits into Rose town & Star town" the Ninjit said with a twisted smile on his face

"I don't give a fuck" Waluigi said

"OH but you should because to proceed with your journey you have fight me and win" he said

Just then the Ninjit jumped in the air landing in front of waluigi he kicked him in the stomach waluigi stumbled backwards and then punched the Ninjit in the stomach Ace jumped behind the Ninjit and preformed choke hold the Ninjit grabbed Ace's arm and flipped him over on the ground Ace jumped up and kicked the Ninjit to the ground Waluigi made a purple thorny vine shoot from the ground and grabbed the ninjt slammed it into a wall

"ow" the Ninjit screamed as he stood up

"Edge ran and swung his axe at the Ninjit only for the Ninjit to with out thinking throw his hand out in front him the axe sliced his hand off

The Ninjit screamed in pain while he was distracted by that waluigi made a vine shoot threw the ninjits chest the vine pulled out and withdrew into the ground the Ninjits eyes rolled into the of his head and then fell to the ground after that silence filled the room for a while but was then broken when waluigi screamed

"BURN IN HELL" At the dead body on the floor

Just then a key fell out of the dead Ninjits pocket Edge grabbed it off the ground

"what do you think it goes to" he said to nobody in general

"that door over there" Ashley pointed

Edge walked over to the door and unlocked it then slowly opened the door to reveal the people who went missing from rose town and star town there had to be around 1000 people in the room they all turned and looked at team waluigi

"are we free" someone said

"yes the general is dead you can go" Ace said

They all cheered and began to run out of the room and out of the castle when they were all gone one of them went o the group and asked

"how are you all"

"im waluigi this Ace and Ashley and Edge

"We were sent by prince red to defeat Caligar''Waluigi said

"please tell him that we are all right and that we are headed to milery town" Ace said

"I will" the person said and left

The group then walked into the room where the hostages were it was huge room with no windows but there was a door over in the corner Edge tried to open it but it was locked he then he took out the key and was surprised to find that it unlocked this door too he opened it and found a narrow staircase which lead down to another door

"Hey he yelled at the other members how walked over to him

Lets see if this leads us out behind the fort"he said

So they all walked down the stairs opened the door and sure enough it did

"so where do we go now"Ashley asked

"milery town theres a pipe house there we can travel threw the pipe system" Ace said

"why do we have to travel threw pipe system"Edge asked

''there wont be any ninjits in the pipes so it safer"Ace replied

so they head to milery town

* * *

><p><strong>yea i know it's been a while and i dont like to do this sort of thing at the end of chapters but i wanted to explain why i havent been updating well i had writers block for a while but now im back and i have the next few chapters planned out in my head so this won't happen agian...Hopefully<strong>


End file.
